A 'Loony' Meeting
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Summary: What Ron doesn’t know, his twin brothers do. “Don’t you remember?” “Well, he was still an ickle 5 year old back then.” *slightly AU/takes place between OotP and HBP*


_A.N.: Well, it's been a long while before putting up another story up here. XD So just now I decided to put something. Well, this is one of my early Harry Potter fanfics. Made it last March. I'm just an amateur in HP fanfic writing, so this is worth a shot. I really need practice on characterization. Takes place between OoTP and HBP. A bit AU, since Ron and Luna probably never had that kind of contact when they were little, but it was a really funny idea of mine. I also kinda mixed the 'Ron loves Krum' lyrics with this story. XD Just a little note. And this is also a tribute to the Weasley twins who would never part. And also, this is for PK/portkey (my penname is **JJQuill** there). Read away! XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its contents. They all belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

A 'Loony' Meeting

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun had spread out warm rays of light, showing off the summer heat. It made no difference in Ottery St. Catchpole. On the contrary, the Weasleys felt it was cooler than the day before. They lived at a simple house, called the Burrow by most. It's not much, but they were proud of it.

The Weasleys was a family of wizards. A very happy family, as long as they were together. In their home, four figures tarried in the dining room. All of each, had freckles spread out in their faces and fiery red hair glowing as sunlight tinged upon them. The Weasleys were famous for their red hair and freckles, as well as their dispositions.

Two of them looked strikingly alike; Fred and George were the noted Weasley twins. Always together, fooling around and cracking jokes and pranks, they were well-liked and were one of the most comical in their family. They were sitting together in the dinner table, chatting hysterically, pointing and doing hand gestures often.

Beside Fred was a tall, gangly boy. He was younger than them though, being the youngest boy. Ron Weasley was his name. His head lay lazily on his hand, his eyes drooping like he was being knocked to slumber any minute.

And standing behind the boys, the youngest of the Weasleys slowly paced. She was the only daughter in the family. But she still had the signature Weasley red hair. Hers was long and straight. She was Ginny Weasley.

-_-

"Oi George, what do you reckon if we add more contents for our Skiving Snackboxes?" Fred asked, grinning. His brother shared the same grin and replied, "This time, fake dragon pox."

"You read my mind! Did you use any magic? Or are you a seer?" joked Fred.

"You joker. And I wouldn't face another seer unless they pass through Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. After all, we aren't going to study it anymore."

They chuckled loudly and caught the attention of their younger siblings. Ginny just gawked for a short moment, and then returned to pacing; now facing her feet. Ron, on the other hand, glared at his brothers for some reason.

"No need to gloat about your freedom, you know. I'll be like you soon as well, after facing two more years at Hogwarts. I just have to face that quack divination, if I'm gonna take it, and it'll be over," said Ron irritably.

He shunted away from his brothers and brought his attention to the window. In front of it was a pan, being scrubbed by a dishwashing brush. It levitated slightly, but it didn't bother Ron's view.

"Lucky mum went out, or we'll get stuck with no plans to…"

He halfway listened to his brothers' conversation. He couldn't blame them though, since they couldn't do anything under their mother's watch sometimes. He was listening, until another person skipped across the window.

Ron wiped his eyes. Long, wavy blonde hair and radish earrings; they were really familiar. And a butterbeer cork necklace. The person was holding _The Quibbler_, and he swore he knew her now. She was Luna Lovegood, skipping across the gleaming grass.

He wondered if she knew that he was there, in front of her. Ron found Luna quite… Loony, when he first met her in the train. She read her father's magazine upside down and had strange beliefs about people and creatures. He found it quite annoying that she kept stating about Nargles and Crumple-horned Snorkacks, but he started understanding her ways and felt that she has grown on him. Although he still taunts her time to time, he finds himself feeling a lot guiltier the more he does it.

And to his surprise, Luna made a gentle halt right in front of him. She spun to an angle to face him. She was smiling at him. She had a regular, dreamy smile, but it seemed really amiable to Ron. Ron, at least, had the courage to smile back. It was a small, bashful smile, but Luna noticed it nevertheless. She waved afterwards and continued smiling upon Ron. He waved back, still shyly. At least, he thought, that the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts placed him in Gryffindor because he had bravery in situations, though this may not be a big deal to others.

Luna returned to skipping after waving. Ron watched her until she disappeared from his sight. But his eyes were fixed at the window.

Ginny, Fred and George noticed their brother silenced. Usually, he could make a striking conversation after a few minutes. They even found it odd being in a trance-like state, looking straight at the window view, though only grass and ground abide.

Fred and George smirked at each other; they obviously had an idea. George walked towards Ron first. He placed his hand on his shoulder and he returned no response. Fred came up next and did the same. Ron didn't tremble and they felt like he was immobilized or something.

Ginny cautioned herself and covered her ears. Fred and George opened their mouths widely and only one word escaped.

"RON!!!"

They started laughing on the floor after. Ron jumped up immediately and rubbed his ears rapidly.

"Bloody hell! That was bloody painful, you know!" he screeched angrily. Ginny quickly responded. "Ron, I couldn't stop them and I didn't. You were like a statue before they did that!"

"Oh really?! And what do you reckon why I was like that?!"

"Loony Lovegood, of course," the twins said in unison.

"Don't call her loony!" Ron bellowed.

Fred and George were taken aback and chortled. "Ah, now our brother is in love!" George proclaimed absent-mindedly. Fred started jumping around like a mad kangaroo and sang in a vigorous tone.

"Loony and Ronnie all grown up, starting to learn about love, and soon will be together after the soaring dove. Oh Loony, I love you…"

"Oh Loony, I doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…"

"Keep in your odd mind that my heart burns for you…"

Ron asserted he was going to be driven insane and get back at his brothers, but Ginny stopped him.

"You two need to find better lyrics. That's the same ones you used on Percy!"

"Gee, thanks Ginny," Ron said grumpily.

"And honestly," she added. "Ron doesn't want to confess for now."

Now Ron felt like the laughingstock. He would be really ashamed and angered if Malfoy ever caught the idea of him and Luna together.

"_The Weasel and Loony are in love! Perfect match, don__'__t you think? Always having oddball ideas and everything! I hope you invite me at your wedding, weaselbeat. Then I can hex you before kissing your lunatic girlfriend! Get it?! Luna-tic! She very well must be, falling in love with a wheeze of fun like you!__"_

After those words, Ron imagined howls of laughter from the Slytherin boy. He wouldn't even like how Peeves, Hogwarts' resident poltergeist, would react.

"_Ooh, my, my, what Peevsies comes to see, Loony and Weasley holding hands. Ickle lovers under Peevsies need to enjoy their day, oh yes. I shall get a bucket of dung beetles when they soon pass my way!!!__"_

He doesn't like it when he uses his singsong mode in talking, let alone when Peeves teases them and decides to play his mischievous attempts on them.

"You know, you two never knew this, but Ron and Loony… I mean, Luna, go way back. Even we won't tease Ron without reasons," Fred said. "And we always have them," George added.

Ron quickly glanced at his brothers and rushed towards them. "What do you mean?"

Ginny sat down immediately. She had a feeling something exciting would be introduced. Fred's and George's eyes gleamed with mischief but remained pure.

"Don't you remember?" asked George. "Well, he was an ickle 5 year old when that happened."

"Ickle 5 year old?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. Ronniekins here loved being called ickle before," George said, sniggering.

"I don't know," Ron reminded through gritted teeth.

"Well, back to the story, it was when we were 7, and the tree across our house was still standing tall," Fred told them.

"Ah yes, the good old tree," George said.

Ron could remember the tree as well. He was wishing to climb it after seeing his eldest brother, Bill, climb it. He never had the chance though. It was cut down when their old pet rat, Scabbers, which wasn't much of a rat anyway, crawled to its top-most branch and fell on Ginny's head, accidentally scratching her.

"Okay, well, mum was out again. Bill was still with us, you know. He accompanied mum while dad went to work. Charlie slept a lot that day, awful snoring. Ginny was really hyper, always giggling and running around. We were… well, finding a lizard for Percy's porridge. But enough about the porridge, Ron…"

"You were just sitting there, looking out at the window, that tree was always on your mind. You couldn't forget when Bill reached the highest branch and jumped down safely…"

The twins couldn't stop themselves from running the memory in their thoughts as well. They could remember so clearly…

-_-

_Summer of 1985. It was the time when Ron was a young boy. He still had his red hair, but had a baby face of his own. There he was, just sitting across a window; his legs close to his chest, his arms wrapped around them._

"_YOU TWO ARE IN SUCH GREAT TROUBLE WHEN I TELL MUM!!!__"__ a shriek came out. Charlie Weasley, still a youngster, had his eyes flutter wide open. He jumped up from the couch he lay in the living room and ran towards Percy._

"_Why did you scream?__"__ asked Charlie. Ron was watching the four of his brothers. He noticed his twin brothers sniggering wildly. _

"_Those two! Why can__'__t they control themselves?! They placed a lizard in my porridge!__"__ Percy screeched loudly; even Charlie had to cover his ears. _

"_Funny, I thought lizards tasted salty,__"__ he said. __"__Now, have some fun while I sleep. And__…"__ He pointed a finger at the direction of Fred and George. __"__No more lizards.__"_

_Charlie trotted out of their business and returned to the comfy couch, and in seconds time, he fell asleep. Percy looked smug and mad. He puffed his chest out and stiffly walked away. _

"_Well, no more lizards, Fred,__"__ a 7-year old George said, faking pain and sadness. __"__No worries, my lovable brother. Our dear, older brother didn__'__t mention anything about cockroaches,__"__ Fred whispered. _

_They were prancing around while enjoying their time without having Percy in the same room as they. __"__When shall we gather our legged friends?__"__ asked Fred. __"__Right after we find out what__'__s wrong with our little brother,__"__ said George._

_They slowly crept nearer and nearer, hoping that Ron wouldn__'__t budge or notice them. Fred crouched down and tickled Ron, who shivered. _

"_Who__'__s there?!__"__ he asked shakily. They popped up swiftly and made Ron topple off the couch. __"__Ouch!__"__ Little tears leaked out of Ron__'__s eyes as he rubbed his head. __"__Why so preoccupied, ickle Ronniekins?__"__ asked Fred. _

"_The tree,__"__ mumbled Ron. He hoped his brothers wouldn__'__t hear it though. __"__Aw, ickle Ronniekins still wants to know how to climb trees,__"__ George said tauntingly. Fred snickered for moments, but stopped with an idea in mind. _

"_You can climb up there, ickle brother. You just have to learn how to cling and all those big complicated words Percy keeps on babbling about,__"__ said Fred, who checked around the room for their 9-year old brother. _

"_C__'__mon, just come with us.__"_

_Fred and George lured Ron out of the house, hoping Percy wouldn__'__t notice anything. He would freak out if he ever found out that the three of them snuck out. They slowly crept out of the living room. When they reached the dining room, they heard a loud rumble. __"__What is that?!__"__ asked Ron. He and his brothers turned around; Charlie was snoring loudly. _

"_He obviously didn__'__t sleep last night,__"__ said George._

"_He only snores when he__'__s extremely exhausted,__"__ Fred added. _

_The continued creeping. And when Charlie__'__s snoring wasn__'__t enough distraction, young Ginny leapt on Fred__'__s back and started laughing. _

"_Bring him out, George. I__'__ll follow you.__"__ He started gasping for air when Ginny tackled him tight. Fred had to carefully stop her and bring her to her room._

_George and Ron, meanwhile, were sneaking for the door. A large clunk. They quietly turned around, and to their fear, saw Percy. They ducked, wishing that Percy would just stroll off. They had some minor setbacks, like Ron sneezing and Percy having to check up, and then just finalized the twin Weasleys were trying to mess his head. _

_And Fred quickly caught up, even having the chance to ruffle Percy__'__s hair and hiding his glasses. __"__I swear, Fred and George, I__'__ll tell mum and you two are going to be spanked HARD!!!__"__ It bellowed all the way to the living room. Charlie raised his head and grimaced, and his head plopped back on the couch and returned a snort to signal his sleep._

"_What did you do?!__"__ whispered George loudly._

"_Percy wouldn__'__t bother us for ages, unless he finds where his glasses are,__"__ Fred replied with a voiceless laugh. __"__Or where his comb is.__"_

_Ron rolled his eyes and quickly left his brothers behind. __"__Ron! Wait!__"__ the two proclaimed. They followed their brother, who was already staring at the tall tree, bedazzled greatly._

"_Wow__…"__ That was his only response, and then he just stood there, looking. Fred and George yawned on boredom. They decided to break the short silence._

"_Ron, will you climb__…"_

"…_that tree or not?__"_

_The young boy faced his brothers with a very sorrowful look written on his face. He spoke in a wheezy, high-pitched voice. __"__I don__'__t know how to climb a tree__…"_

_The twins slapped their knees. __"__It__'__s easy! Just put your feet on those__…"__ George was pointing at the tree trunk, having several layers which seemed like feet support or something. __"…__do the same with your hands and climb up,__"__ Fred finished. Ron sort of gleamed but his eyes hinted butterflies in his stomach._

"_Aw, he__'__s still scared,__"__ said George mockingly. He, and obviously Fred, probably forgot the fact that Ron was still a toddler at the moment, and the tree seemed like a giant to him. __"__He needs a little push, dear brother,__"__ Fred replied. _

_And he meant it a lot; seconds later, the pressure Ron felt about climbing the tree was no match for what was applied on his back. He was being pushed by his older brothers towards the tree. They were stronger than him, but he tried to struggle his way out, though it remained unsuccessful._

"_C__'__mon, Ron, I wanna see how well you could climb,__"__ George stated. Ron smiled and looked at the tree again. __"__And I want to see Percy__'__s face when he finds out,__"__ Fred whispered. They started chortling again. Ron couldn__'__t bear to ignore. _

"_What__'__re you two laughing at?!__"__ he screamed. __"__Think I can__'__t climb, do you?__"_

"_Well__…"_

"…_Ron, we didn__'__t__…"_

"_Then fine! I__'__ll climb and don__'__t stop me!__"_

_The twins weren__'__t surprised with a child__'__s reaction. They sort of knew Ron wouldn__'__t like it if they think that he wasn__'__t good at what he wants to reach. The next second, their eyes were adhered to their brother, who was attempting to climb the tree. _

_He wrapped his arms around the tree and his hands gripped it tightly. He raised his foot and stepped firmly on the trunk, then elevated his position. He finally climbed for a bit. And before they knew it, he was clinging on one of the topmost branches. _

"_I cannot believe he__'__s high up there, and he__'__s only five!__"__ George exclaimed, scratching his head, resulting to have ruffled red hair. _

"_We should try climbing that tree soon,__"__ Fred told his brother. __"__It seems fun. Just look at ickle Ronniekin__'__s face.__"_

_Ron did seem a lot happy. He was grinning broadly, looking down at his brothers, who resembled little mice from where he sat. He was holding the branch tightly, as not to slip easily to the ground._

_He was simply happy at the moment. He finally reached his goal. Ron looked up to his older brother, Bill. __"__If only Bill could see me,__"__ he said. __"__Yeah, he would be surprised that our ickle brother can climb a tall tree,__"__ Fred said. __"__But Percy might go crazy,__"__ George added. _

_Suddenly, the leaves started making a rustling sound. Ron quickly turned around and shuddered. __"__F__…__red, Geo__…__ George, what__'__s happening?__"__ he asked nervously, glancing side to side as if something was about to attack him._

_A furry, eight-legged creature entered the scene. It was the size of a small kitten. It was black, and had huge chelicerae. The brothers panicked. __"__RON!!!__"__ they screamed. __"__Careful!!!__"_

_Ron followed his brothers__'__ voices and saw no reason for their warning. But then he had to look closely; the kitten-sized spider was crawling on his leg. It looked much more unpleasant with its factor of being hairy. Ron__'__s eyes widened. He screamed from the top of his lungs, and it was sure to be heard by the Weasleys at The Burrow._

"_RON! Stop shouting and calm down!__"__ George yelled commandingly._

"_If you must, shake your leg!__"__ Fred added. _

"_This thing__…"_

"_Spider!__"__ the twins interrupted. _

"…_was the thing you turned my pillow into!__"_

_Ron started moaning and little tears trickled down his face. He started shaking his leg where the spider abounds, whilst Fred and George were watching, looking half-nervous, a quarter-scared, and the remaining quarter-amused._

"_DO SOMETHING!!!__"__ Ron yelled._

_Then, there was a loud crack. The twins were even more alert. Ron saw his brothers__'__ faces and looked at the branch he was sitting on; it was about to fall. _

"_FRED! GEORGE!__"_

_The crackling continued, each turning louder each second. Finally, the branch swayed downwards, and Ron quickly clung on the nearest branch he could reach. The spider dropped on his foot, and he started shaking it wildly. _

"_Stop shaking your foot! Try to go__…"_

"…_up that branch! It__'__s necessary! Remove that hairy thing from your mind!__"_

_The young Ron nodded weakly and tried to reach his other dangling hand to the branch. But then, CRACK goes the twig. __"__NO!__"__ shouted Fred and George. __"__RON!__"_

"_HELP!__"_

_Ron started chanting it loudly, hoping that his parents were home, so they could get him off the tree. But he also thought of his twin brothers, who might be scolded off because they helped him climb the tree. So he just wished he would be saved by someone, either Fred and George or Charlie, or just someone. _

_CRACK! The branch was going to fall. He felt a horrible falling sensation a millisecond later. But he didn__'__t reach the ground. In fact, he didn__'__t fall a foot below the spot where the snapped branch was. Fred and George gasped; Ron had a weird feeling. He raised his head, and long blonde hair collided with his freckled cheeks._

"_Hello,__"__ said the person. Ron was astounded it was a girl, who seemed younger than him. He met her silvery grey eyes, looking straight at his blue ones. __"__You__'__re heavy,__"__ was the next remark that came from her. _

_She started pulling him up, and Ron helped himself as well by reaching for the branch she sat on, and he was able to sit on it as well. He looked down, panicked. Fred and George were in awe. _

"_Don__'__t worry,__"__ said the girl. __"__This branch is really strong. My mother and father often sit here and eat sometimes.__"__ Ron quickly faced her, questioning her words. He kept on transferring from branch to branch, making it crack, yet where he sits, supported 3 people. _

"_Er, thank you, for, you know, um, saving me,__"__ Ron said softly. _

"_Oh, it__'__s no problem at all,__"__ she said. _

_They looked at each other for a long time. Ron didn__'__t quite get how he feels towards the little girl that saved him. The girl, however, looked at him dreamily. _

_Fred and George were just staring at them. _

"_I wish I had Bill__'__s camera right now,__"__ said George. Fred chuckled. _

"_My dear brother, you should know I took it,__"__ Fred stated. _

"_I wanted to take a picture of our brother taking the picture, so__…"_

"_Ingenious, Fred. Amazing what brothers can do, especially when it comes to the two of us__…"_

"_Never parting, eh, George?__"_

"_Never, Fred.__"_

_They grinned and started patting each other on the back. _

"_Now, where did I put it__…__ ah yes.__"__ Fred took it out from his pajama pocket. _

"_I__'__m__ so glad Bill charmed our pajamas. Unlimited supply__…"_

"_Of pocket space! Brilliant brother we have__…"_

"_But not as brilliant as__…"_

"_EACH OTHER!__"_

_They started laughing, water leaking out of their eyes. They wiped them off and returned their attention to Ron, who was still in deep eye-to-eye contact with the little girl. _

"_Quick! Camera, Fred!__"__ George exclaimed._

_Fred pointed the camera to their brother and the mysterious girl. SNAP! And then the picture quickly came out. It was quite an old-styled camera, but they were overjoyed to get the picture developed so quickly. _

"_Lemme see.__"__ George and Fred had their eyes adhered to the picture. In it, Ron and the girl were looking at each other, but then, what made Fred and George snicker, was the fact that little smiles crept on their faces._

"_You know, this reminds me of a song__…"_

"_Bill used to sing at Charlie__…"_

"_About those muggles and love or something. What was it again, George?__"_

"_I think it was, __'__Muggy and Moogly, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-q-p__'__. Bill said you gotta replace Muggy and Moogly with names of lovers, at least I think that__'__s what he said.__"_

"_No, no. Well, the one what Bill said, yes, but the song seems weird. I think it__'__s, __'__Muggy and Moogly, sitting on a cloud, k-i-s-m-i-n-t__'__ or something. I can__'__t tell.__"_

_Then they fixed their sights back on Ron and the blonde girl. __"__Ronnie and that girl, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-m-q-n-t!__"__ they chanted mischievously. _

_Meanwhile, Ron and the girl slapped out of their stares and resumed to sitting on the branch. Ron was awkwardly staring at the sky, then at the leaves of the tree, then the sky, and vice-versa. The girl suddenly hung her legs on the branch and turned herself in the upside-down position. Ron was startled. _

"_I__'__m a Lovegood, by the way,__"__ she said. __"__Er__…__nice to meet you, Lovegood. I__'__m a Weasley.__"_

"_Hello, Weasley.__"_

"_Why are you hanging upside down?__"__ asked Ron to the Lovegood girl. _

_She replied, in a dreamy tone, __"__Father says that I might see Crumple-horned Snorkacks when I look at things upside down. Mother thinks it__'__s odd, but Father says a lot of things like she does too.__"_

"_Look! She__'__s hanging from a tall place of the tree!__"__ Fred said. __"__Mental, she seems slightly mental to do that,__"__ George stated. They just watched minutes later. They looked at Ron talking to the Lovegood girl, her eyes glancing at Ron every chance she gets. Ron asking her several things on his mind. It seemed so innocent and so young; a fairly pleasant scene. Fred and George sat on the ground for a while, and their peace was broken by an __'__almost__'__ unexpected moment. The Burrow__'__s door slammed open, exiting from it was a boy in glasses and messy hair._

_"__FRED!!! GEORGE!!! WHERE__'__S MY COMB?! IF MUM AND DAD WHERE HOME RIGHT NOW, YOU TWO WOULD RECEIVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DEAL WITH!!!__"_

_Out came the loud screeching complaints of Percy. Behind him was Charlie, who seemed a bit grumpy. He flashed the twins an __'__I-was-so-tired-to-stop-him-and-he-startled-me-from-loud-howling__' __look, and they nodded sympathetically. They felt like he deserved a lot of rest. Percy__'__s ranting filled their ears until he saw what dwells upon the tree._

_"__Wow, I can__'__t believe Ron climbed that tree. If I didn__'__t chicken out, I would be able to do that too since last year,__"__ Charlie said sleepily. He yawned and stretched his arms._

_On the other hand, Percy wasn__'__t impressed at any rate. __"__RONALD WEASLEY! Get down from there this instant!!!__"_

_-_-_

"And the rest…"

"… is history."

"Don't bother to ask this from Professor Binns though," Fred added jokingly.

Ron couldn't believe it. His jaw was dropped. He and Luna had contact when they were toddlers. She saved him from falling off a massive height. He was dumbfounded. Amazed and speechless. Though a part of him didn't believe it. His brothers were masters of tricks and taunts. It could just be one of their tall-tale stories.

"I cannot believe you two couldn't spell 'kissing' before!" Ginny remarked.

"No. It couldn't be," he said.

"How come I didn't know?" Ginny asked. "Not one of you boys in the family ever share those kinds of things to me.

"Oh, we feel so hurt," George said mockingly, faking a pained look on his face.

"We just thought that we should tell Ron when it's the right time. And our clock just said we finished the job!" Fred proclaimed.

Ron swore if he was standing, he would slump on a seat. Impossible, he thought. But he did believe he has heard Lovegood before he met Luna. Possibly when Amos Diggory mentioned them at their 4th year. But no, he felt he knew it before the man mentioned them. And when he saw her, he felt that he has seen her.

He couldn't possibly see her at her Sorting Ceremony. He and Harry were too busy driving a flying car to Hogwarts after the magical barrier at King's Cross became sealed because of Dobby, a house-elf. He barely sees her skipping through Hogwarts as well before they officially got introduced to each other in their 5th year. It seemed really possible. What Ron doesn't know, his brothers do…

"We still have the photograph," said George.

"Hid it in one of Percy's 'mysterious vanishing' parchment holders."

Ron shook his head. "No. It's bloody impossible."

"Look Fred, he's accusing us of being liars."

"Accio toddler Ron and Luna picture!"

Ginny and Ron were astonished when a thin piece of photograph came flying from Fred and George's room. Fred caught it between his index finger and thumb.

"Evidence, you two kids," he said, handing them the picture.

There then, the two youngest Weasleys gazed upon the little moving picture. Ron and Luna were gazing at each other for moments, then little smiles appeared on their faces. Ginny couldn't help but squeal.

"Aw! That's adorable. I cannot believe I spent that day running around and jumping on Percy's back while he searched for his glasses,"

Ron, meanwhile, had a loss of words. He had proof. He noticed that really was him; he had several pictures of his younger years, and the picture has his features correctly. And the little girl, the little Luna, looked so much alike with the current Luna Lovegood. He had to admit, she looked cute at the picture, and now she grew into a pretty girl.

There was a cracking sound in front of Ron, though he didn't bother. Then he heard it again, and felt two things leaning beside him. His brothers must've apparated again.

"Believe us now, eh?"

"D'aw, d'you reckon we, Fred and George, would lie just to get a laugh?"

Ron looked at them, his eyebrow raised, He couldn't possibly believe his brothers not lying for them to get such comedic moments. But he ignored them. He returned his sights to the picture. He enjoyed the little scene. He and Luna, as younger children, enjoying an innocent moment together with smiles.

_I guess, even if Peeves drops dung beetles on us, it__'__ll be so simple__…_

_-_Fin-

* * *

_XD ah well, I love Fred and George Weasley a ton, so it's more on them than R/LL. The ways they annoy Percy in this story are childish games from them. But still, it's a half-romance, half-friendship for Ron and Luna. But it's still 100% fun from the Weasley Twins. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and that it was appropriate. Please R&R. Muchly appreciated. =D_


End file.
